Prom Night
by SMAK101
Summary: He lost the bet, now he has to pay the price. But no one thought the price would be this good. tell me who u want Kenny to end up with!


Kenny sat in his truck freaking out.

It was the Senior Prom and he had to go. And by had, that means he was made to by his friends.

Its not that he diddnt want to go to prom. Hell, he was looking forward to it. He loved it. He knew he sounded like a fag but he was hoping it'd be the night of his dreams. Find the love of his life like in the movies and books.

But that was in no way happening tonight. And its all because of Eric Fucking Cartman.

The dick had the audacity to make a stupid bet with the dare devil McCormick. Kenny should have known there was something wrong about it. cartman doesnt smile and speak so calmly without having something up his fat sleeved shirt of his.

Kenny jumped at the noise of 'Barbie girl' ringing through the truck. He calmed down and grabbed his phone from the passenger seat to see a text from none other than said fat ass.

**FatFuck: were the hell r u kinny! u cnt back out on this poor boy**

**UnoUluvKen: do i hafta do this? **

**FatFuck: well i can make u suck my balls **

**UnoUluvKen: i cn deal w th **

**FatFuck: fag nd ull do wat i say for the rest fo the year**

**UnoUluvKen: thrs only 3 weeks o scool left**

**FatFuck: i cn do a lot in 3 weeks kinny**

**UnoUluvKen: fine...**

**UnoUluvKen: ill b ther n a min**

**FatFuck: oh i cant WAIT! 2 c this**

Kenny sighed as he put his phone in his parka pocket and took the key out of the ignition. There was no way of getting away from this. He had to go or else deal with cartman. and no one wanted to do that.

Ecspecially since it was their last year of high school and he wanted to make the best of it. And being Cartmans slave wasnt 'making the best of it'.

He took a deep breatha nd opened the door stepping out of the truck feeling the cold Colorado air on his legs. he shut the door quietly as to bot attract attention to himself. He locked the door and started walking towards the gym doors.

He could already hear Katey Perrys, 'Last Friday Night' playing. he hid behind the dumpster till the doors were clear of people he wanted the least amount of people he could get seeing him.

Its not like he had a problem with it. Actually he perferred it, to what he usually wears. Its just the KIND of thing it was. Kenny would have went with something simple and nice. (when your poor you atrt to look for simple and clean)

Instead Cartman had chosen it. And h just had to go all out with it.

The guys, as in Stan, Kyle, Craig, and Tweek knew about the bet. But noone else did and he diddnt want to explain it. he wasnt even able to tell the truth! He had to tell them some stupid lie that cartman had wrote.

"You have to take off the Parka Kinny!" he heard that obnoxious voice say from behind him. he jumped and clutched at his heart.

"Jesus cartman you scared the shit out of me!" Kenny said catching his breath.

The bigger boy laughed. Kenny had to admit that Cartman wasnt the same little fatass he was when they were kids. He had taken up Foot ball and Wrestling and now it was more muscle than fat. But he was still huge. He towered over the short blond.

Kenny was a twing compaired to the regular teen boy in South Park. Some even called his body type feminine. Of course Kenny relished in that. he diddnt want to be big and all that like the other boys.

"Well Kinny, Lets go nad showeveryone how beautiful you are yeah?" Cartman said pusheing the blond out from behind the dumpster.

Kenny 'Eeped' then let out a breath when he noticed noone but a teacher was outside at the moment. And he wsnt evenpaying attention to them.

"Come on Kinny. Dont be a pussy. You dont look too bad," Cartman said dragging the smaller boy to the doors. before they went inside Cartman looked at Kenny with his hand out, "Parka. Now."

Kenny glared at him and took off the parka letting the cold air hit his arms. Cartman smiled as he held the parka under his arm., "show time,"

Cartman opened the door and walked in unnoticed by everyone. Kenny watched carefully through the window and saw cartman walk to the table their friends were at. He said somehing with a truimphant smirk and then all the ehads turned towards the door.

He sighed and said, "Fuck it," he threw the doord open catching everyone attention and walked in.

The whole Gym was so silent you could hear slurrping from his cup of Punch.

Kenny tried to ignore the starea nd walked to his freidns who all stared wide eyed.

"Hey guys," he said a nd sat down iin a huff next to the fat ass that caused all this.

"K-Kenny?" Kyle sqeaked out.

Kenny sighed, "Yes?"

Stan wistled, "Damn dude, Let me guess cartman chose it,"

Kenny smiled sarcastically and took a drink if the raven haired teeen cup which he knew had alcohol in it. Its Stan for shits sake.

"Isnt Kinny Pretty guys?" Cartman said in a fake excited voice.

Apperently the Gym was no longer completely silent. The music had went back to playing some song from the 80's that the teacher were all jamming out to. The kids all went back to what they were doing, Most of them talking about Kennys apperence no doubt.

"W-wow Ken, I diddnt know you like girls clothes t-that much," Butters said walking up to their table with Jimmy behind him.

Kenny gave the bleach blond teen a fake smile and said, "Well you know me... im really in touch with my feminine side,"

Cratman stiffled a laugh.

Kenny sighed and looked down at himself.

He was wearing a light blue dress that clung to his flat chest at the top but flared out with amny layers at the wiats doen to the floor. he had on a really nice necklace and a tiara in his hair. His sister had braided little strand of is hair making it look like a girls. She had also put make up on him. He even shaved his legs for this occasion. He had earrings in too.

This is definatly on the bad list to having peirced ears, Kenny had thought earlyer that day.

He knew he looked like a real genuine girl. The only way that you could tell he was a guy was his chest, it was as flat as a board. other than that his feminine body structure was perfect for the occasion.

Like before, Kenny diddnt care that he ahd to wear a dress and makeup and have his hair done and all that shit. He hated the dress though. He hated Cartman for grabbing the one that he knew would piss him off most.

"Ill just say it, McCormick you look hot," Carig said sitting next to kyle with his usual emtionless face.

Kenny blushed and looked at the table. He diddnt notice the flushed look on the mens faces around him. He looked so cute embarrased!

"OMG KENNY! You look great! Did your sister help you with this? I cant beleive you were brave enough to come to PROM in that! Its really admireable. Yiu have to dance with me," Bebe gushed grabbing the other blonds hand pulling him out of his seat and dragging him onto the dance floor.

The dance had pretty much went back to the way it was before. Kenny looked at what Bebe was wearing. Of course it was reveling. She was wearing a blood red dress that hugged her body like another skin. It had a slit leading all the way to her upper theigh so she could move freely. Mostly.

Her hair was put in a messy bun while she had on red lipstick and a simple pearl necklace.

Suddenly a raven haired girl came up to the blond girla nd wrapped her arms around her from behind, "Your not cheating on mr are you?"

Bebes face almost split in half from the smile she had on her face, she truned around and gave the other girl a flirtaious look, "Oh never Wendy baby, I would never do that to you. Beleive it or not this is Kenny,"

The raven haired girls, Wendys, eyes widened as she took in the male blond outfit. She smiled, "Nice going Kenny! Finally gonna get a guy now huh?"

Kenny smiled nervously as the two girl went on to sucking fcae before he could answer.

Kenny walked away shakinghis head. It was wierd seeing Wendy with another girl. After she and Stan ahd broken up, she had went to Bebe and they had a 'moment' so now they are together. Stan sayis hes still finding his sexuality.

He walked back to his table. The boys seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Quick hes comming!" Kyle said.

"Shit, no one say anthing!" Stan replied as the boys seperated and tried to look normal.

"Im just saying, you guys dont stand a chance," Cartman said matter-of-factly crossing his arms watching the blond come to the table.

Once he had sat down he looked at them confused, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Kyle said too quickly.

Kenny smirked rolling his eyes, "Im not stupid i heard you guys while i was walking over,"

all the boys eyes widened and tey all started speaking at once.

"You see what that was-"

"It wasnt what it sou-"

"Kenny! Dont listen to them it was-"

Kenny laughed making them all shut up and look at him confused. Kenny looked at the fcaes of Stan, Kyle, cartman, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Jimmy, and laughed even harder, "You guys are too cute!"

That made them all blush. As Kenny calmed down he finally said, "Dont worry i just heard the end nothing big or important... why? Were you guys saying something about me? And cartman What do you mean they dont stand a chance?"

The boys looked at each other and Cartman said, "Well Kinny, i would LOVE to explain it to you, but im afraid one of my favorite songs ghave come on. Want to dance?"

_**I had this idea in te spur of the moment. Its going to be probubly just a few chapters like 3 or 4 maybe five...**_

_**But yeah. i love kenny in girls clothes.**_

_**ut anyway downto the important stuff.**_

_**Who should Kenny end up with?**_

_**The poll is this, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig, Butters, Tweek, Clyde, and Jimmy.**_

_**Tell me who you want! im going to try to let this one go fats though. Im already working on the second chapter so yep vote!**_

_**Thabks... im still working on Southpark on facebook, im just kind of at a writers block. i know who but i just dont know what... **_

_**u know?**_

_**anyway. R&amp;R and VOTE! If you wont vote ill have him end up with Cartman or Crfaig mostlikely... or Stan... CLYDE! I LOVE THAT PARING! though its not as popular... i kind of made it myself...**_

_**anyway. tell me so i cant put it in the chapters!**_

_**SO PLEAES R&amp;R!**_

_**always alone~siyera**_


End file.
